In a variety of situations, authenticating an individual's identity is desirable. For example, before an individual can access a secured resource (e.g., a secure computer network), the network provider may wish to authenticate data about the individual, such as his identity, his security clearance level, his physical location, etc. In another example, access to a secured facility (e.g., a secured building or a secured room) may require authentication of an individual's identity. In some instances, an individual may need to be identified on a continuing basis.
Further, obtaining authentication information to authenticate an individual may be difficult if the individual is wearing personal protective equipment (PPE), e.g., gloves, goggles, masks, hats, chemical and/or bio-hazard equipment, etc. In many of these situations, the individual may not be able to remove the PPE in order to provide the authentication information.